The disclosure relates generally to wellsite techniques. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques for deploying tools into a wellbore.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Downhole pipes may be positioned in the wellbore to enable the passage of subsurface fluids to the surface.
Various devices may be used to prevent leakage of fluids about the wellsite. Equipment, such as blowout preventers (BOPs), may be positioned about the wellbore to form a seal about a tubing therein to prevent leakage of fluid as it is brought to the surface. BOPs may have rams, such as pipe rams or shear rams, that may be activated to seal and/or sever a tubing in a wellbore. Some examples of BOPs are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 2014/0264099, 2010/0319906, 3235224, 4215749, 4671312, 4997162, 7975761, and 8353338, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
As the downhole tools are deployed into the wellbore, they may pass through an opening in the BOP. The downhole tools may be deployed by various tubing, such as a wireline, drill pipe, tool joint, coiled tubing, cable, and/or other tubular member. During such deploying, problems may occur which may interrupt operations at the wellsite. For example, the downhole tools and/or the tubulars used to deploy them may become tangled, buckled, misaligned, stuck, and/or mis-deployed into the wellbore. The present disclosure seeks to address such issues.